Cuándo fue tu primera vez
by 3leches
Summary: Los shinigamis se sientan una tarde a beber y recordar el día en que perdieron su virginidad. LEMON! HUMOR!


Saludos! Aquí les traigo otra de mis pajas mentales para que se relajen y la pasen bien. No, los personajes no me pertenecen pero cooommoooo los utilizo XD.

Como siempre mis fics los dedico a mis nenas, Ychinan y Hentai Hikari-chan.

¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

Caía la tarde avisando a los shinigami de los trece escuadrones que terminaba otro día de trabajo. Como de costumbre todos los viernes se reunían en una casa distinta para beber y pasar el rato. Esta vez le tocaba al Capitán del octavo escuadrón, Kyoraku Shunsui. Se sentaron en el porche, Shuuhei, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shunsui, Ukitake, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toushirou y Sentaro con bebida en mano. Hablaban de su día de trabajo, de sus compañeros, de problemas, de estupideces, en fin hablaban mierda. Al cabo de un rato de conversación una pequeña discusión llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-No me diga que es virgen Hitsugaya-taicho- exclamó Renji sorprendido.

-Yo no he dicho eso- la mirada de Toushirou podía matar a cualquiera y su venita casi explota- Simplemente comenté que prácticamente fue violación, que Rangiku se aprovechó traumándome de por vida- el capitán del décimo escuadrón jamás se olvidaría de lo mucho que sufrió, del dolor que sintió de cintura para abajo, y peor aun de las dos semanas que estuvo con el pene entablillado porque su teniente casi se lo parte.

*Flashback*

Hace tres años Rangiku entró en la habitación de su taicho para despertarlo porque tenía una reunión temprano. Cuando Toushirou se levantó su teniente se percató de su erección mañanera. Entonces sin aviso alguno Rangiku se lo agarró, masajeándolo mientras le hablaba de la importancia del sexo en la mañana. El niño prodigio no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la cama con su teniente encima de él tratando de montarlo. Comenzaron a forcejear, él tratando de salirse de la cama y ella trepándose. De repente Rangiku alzó la erección y la agarró con fuerza a la misma vez que Toushirou se lanzaba hacia su derecha. El estruendoso grito se escuchó en la próxima galaxia antes de que Toushirou se desmayara con su pene fracturado.

*Fin Flashback*

-Oh, mi primera vez fue a los trece años, me parece que con Rukia… o fue con mi mejor amigo- el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo- hace tanto de eso que ni me acuerdo.

Todos los hombres allí reunidos comenzaron a reír como locos, todos menos Byakuya que lo miraba muy serio. Renji se sonrojó al sentir la mirada y la negra aura de su Capitán favorito. Todavía reían cuando en la siguiente ronda de sake prosiguieron con tan interesante tema.

-Pero te acuerdas de la última ¿verdad Renji?- preguntó Shuuhei solo para pasmarlo.

-De esa sí, como que fue ayer…- el pelirrojo se fue en un viaje recordando las atenciones de su taicho, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca Byakuya lo agarró por un brazo y lo arrastró fuera del lugar dejando a los otros asombrados.

-… y tú Shuuhei ¿cuándo fue la tuya?- quiso saber Toushirou.

-¡Uh! Bueno fue hace mucho tiempo cuando era un chico, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Prefiero pensar en la primera vez que disfruté de veras mientras lo hacía- dijo mientras miraba a Kira con ojos lujuriosos. El pobre rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas y no pronunció ni media palabra. De hecho nadie hizo comentario alguno.

Lo que Shuuhei no quería que supieran era que fue violado a los once años por nada más que su ídolo, Kensei Muguruma. Durante mucho tiempo lo había perseguido, admirándolo en todo lo que hacía. Le debía la vida y trató hasta lo imposible para agradecérselo. El problema era que para Kensei el chico no era más que goma de mascar pegada a su zapato. Un buen día Shuuhei lo encontró en un prado y Kensei le dijo que se marcharía para siempre. El pelinegro comenzó a llorar y a pedirle que reconsiderara, pero el otro no dio su brazo a torcer, solo le prometió que le dejaría un recuerdo. Kensei Muguruma violó al pobre Shuuhei despiadadamente. El simple recuerdo le devolvía aquel agudo dolor a Hisagi. Gracias a Dios conoció a un bello rubio que borró esa pesadilla y lo llevó al paraíso.

-Pues de mi primera vez no me acuerdo- dijo Ikkaku dando un sorbo a su sake- Pero puedo decir que fui el primero en comerle la cherry a Yumichika- su cara de satisfacción fue borrada por un codazo que le propinó el narcisista.

Nuevamente empezaron a reír a todo pulmón. El grupo cada vez se hacía más pequeño. Mantuvieron el tema por buen rato. Kenpachi Zaraki les dijo que no perdía su tiempo en eso. Shunsui prefirió no contestar para no hacer sentir mal a su pareja, además que todos sabían que era un mujeriego, exageradamente mujeriego. Entonces…

-¿Y usted Ukitake-taicho?- preguntó el idiota que lo persigue a todos lados, Sentaro.

Ukitake casi se atraganta con su bebida. Se quedó pensativo buscando en el cajón del ayer. Fue en su plena juventud cuando era estudiante en la academia de shinigamis. Había terminado la clase de kendo y a él le tocaba recoger el dojo. El calor era horrible así que se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme mientras hacía su tarea. De repente escuchó abrirse la puerta entrando su amigo Shunsui. Éste se le quedó mirando fijamente haciendo que Ukitake se sonrojara. Poco a poco se le fue acercando hasta susurrarle al oído…

-Te ves muy apetecible y sexy al descubierto- sus ojos llenos de deseo.

-¿De verdad?- dijo el de cabello blanco evitando sonar tímido y nervioso, aunque temblaba hasta el pelo.

-Demasiado- concluyó el pelinegro robándole un beso que dejó al otro sin aliento.

Ukitake sintió un calentón recorrer su cuerpo, su respiración se volvió frenética y las piernas le estaban flaqueando. Las manos de Shunsui estaban explorando su cuello, bajando por el torso hasta posarse en sus caderas. Seguían con sus bocas unidas mientras Shunsui lo despojaba de su uniforme con deliberada lentitud. El pobre de Ukitake sentía que se derretía ante el ataque de las manos expertas de su mejor amigo. Se sentía tan bien que trató de hacer lo mismo por el otro, pero el pervertido se lo impidió.

-¿Sabes por qué me gusta este salón?- preguntó a un mareado Ukitake que no podía hablar- Porque gran parte del piso es un tatami-

Lo llevó hacia el tatami recostándolo en tan cómodo suelo. Comenzó a saborear los labios del peliblanco, para luego descender por su cuerpo lamiendo y torturando cada rincón. Tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo arrancándole gemidos a Ukitake, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate. Shunsui se terminó de desvestir y se acomodó entre medio de las piernas del otro. Comenzó a besar y lamer los muslos hasta llegar a la erección. La llevó a su boca chupando y enloqueciendo al peliblanco, quien instintivamente subía las caderas tratando de encontrar alivio. Lo lamió por todas partes incluyendo su entrada, la cual fue penetrando con sus dedos suavemente para prepararlo.

Ukitake no sabía que emoción atender primero, la timidez, el pudor, el leve dolor o el inmenso placer que sentía. Shunsui lo miró directamente a los ojos avisando lo que venía. Con suma lentitud lo fue penetrando, esperando con paciencia a que su compañero se acostumbrara y se ajustara al miembro invasor. Ukitake hizo todo lo posible para relajarse e ignorar el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas gracias al alto nivel de excitación. El pelinegro comenzó a moverse despacio, con calma, pero entonces vino Ukitake y subió las caderas para profundizar la penetración a la vez que lo invitaba a moverse más rápido. Shunsui, con toda la molestia del mundo, comenzó a embestirlo aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad gradualmente. Ukitake gemía, gritaba, se mordía los labios y le arañaba la espalda con fiereza y desesperación. Haló al pelinegro por el cabello volteando su rostro para besarlo. Ese salvajismo llevó a Shunsui al punto de no retorno, lo penetró tan profundo como pudo a la vez que lo masturbaba. Estaban llegando a la cima de su placer cuando su orgasmo explotó arrancando gemidos, sacudiendo sus cuerpos sudados y agotados, para luego dejarlos totalmente relajados…

-Y entonces Ukitake-taicho ¿se acuerda?- volvió a preguntar Sentaro a su muy rojo capitán.

-Pu pues… etto… n no, la verdad e es que no re recuerdo algo tan lejano como eso-tartamudeó nerviosísimo- Oh, mira la hora me tengo que ir. Que la pasen bien- dijo levantándose de su lugar para entrar a la casa dejando al grupo en estado catatónico.


End file.
